<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>when the voices become too real by sweetteasensei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983850">when the voices become too real</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetteasensei/pseuds/sweetteasensei'>sweetteasensei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six - Marlow/Moss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, I don't know, I think it is, Sort Of, Well - Freeform, but you ever hear voices in your head and think... is this real or is it not, cathy angst, this is just angst, woohoo, yeah - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:20:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetteasensei/pseuds/sweetteasensei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s too easy to fail</p><p>And all you do is fail</p><p>So why do you try?</p><p> </p><p>or,</p><p> </p><p>to everyone else, they may be just voices in her head, but to Cathy, they're real, and they're right.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>when the voices become too real</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>woohoo!! angst!! i think. i have no idea how angsty this actually is... and this isn't proofread either lol</p><p>but if all goes well this should be ~angst~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>From the moment Cathy’s eyes flew open with a gasp, she knew exactly what was going to happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s too easy to fail</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And all you do is fail</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So why do you try?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! No, no, no, no-” she clasped desperately at her ears, trying her hardest to tune the voice out- but it persisted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why do you make other people suffer the embarrassment of having to watch you fumble your way through life?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears were forming in her eyes now- guilty ones, heat pressing against her eyelids and reminding Cathy of </span>
  <em>
    <span>just how pathetic she was-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pathetic. That’s what you are. That’s all you’ll ever be.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No- it’s- that’s not true-” Cathy gasped out, struggling to breathe, to not cry, to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anne- she promised this was just in my head- she- she said I’m not-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, she </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>promised</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> now, did she?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the voice shifts and twists and Cathy has to force back another sob because it’s a voice she knows all too well-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I promised now, did I? </span>
  </em>
  <span>sneers Anne’s voice, and Cathy gives a silent scream because it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>too much, it’s all too much, make it </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>stop</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How do you know the reason promised this was in your head wasn’t to just get you to stop whining?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pathetic.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How could I possibly love someone like you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re a waste of time, a nuisance.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All of us would be better off without you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, stop your sniffling, get over it already! Don’t tell me you didn’t know that I never really cared.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How could you possibly be that dense?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s like the world is crumbling around her, Cathy’s silent screams reaching no ears but her own as her eyes burn and the walls seem to close in and swallow her whole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t call for help, doesn’t audibly scream, because she </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but also because who would hear her?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And even if someone heard her, who would care?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s right, </span>
  </em>
  <span>laughs Anne’s voice. </span>
  <em>
    <span>About time you figured it out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cathy screams muffled cries and strangled pleas for it to </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop</span>
  </em>
  <span> into her pillow, where no one can hear her, and it never stops.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, it’ll never stop, Cathy dearest, </span>
  </em>
  <span>teases Anne. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And that’s what you deserve, don’t you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cathy shakes silently, trying to repress her sobs, because Anne’s right- she deserves it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She deserves it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She does.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She always has.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>oof that was a bit of a sad ending I think.. i was hyper when I wrote this I don't know how good it is either</p><p>comment? maybe? if you want? :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>